reencarnacion
by annhayonette
Summary: el rey shinigami esta arto de los desastres que L y light causan en la "nada" por lo cual decide devolverlos al mundo. sin embargo, un nuevamente aburrido ryuk interviene, aunque, ni siquiera el esperaba este gran cambio que light ha sufrido.Lx light.
1. Chapter 1

hola, soy annhayonette.

bueno, aqui presento mi primer fic de death note. es una trama bastante simple a mi parecer. trata de, bueno...en realidad creo que el titulo lo dice todo. el rey shinigami ya esta cansado de que light y L causen estragos en la "nada" por lo cual decide devolver ambas almas al mundo. sin embargo no cuenta con que un nuevamente aburrido ryuk intervenga en la paz de las nuevas vidas de light y lawliet.

creo que he puesto demasiada informacion.

espero que disfruten esta historia que a mi parecer es bastante original.

me gustaria si hacer dos peticiones. primero, lean cuidadosamente, me encantaria que se fijaran en algo respecto a la manera en que escribo de light. segundo, no se decepcionen hasta leer el segundo capitulo, ya que alli comienza realmente la historia. el primer capi es solo una copia casi perfecta del primer capitulo de la animacion de death note ( XD ya que lo hice mirando el capi)

en el segundo capitulo se aclararan las cosas y comenzara en verdad la historia cuando se sepa por fin a que se refiere ryuk con ese extraño comentario...niehehe..en fin...espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Renacer

Al entrar a su casa, el fuerte ruido de la puerta al cerrarse alerto a la amable mujer y a la joven niña de cabellera lacia, quienes, llenas de entusiasmo corrieron a recibir a quien había llegado.

--¡light!—grito la joven al ver quien acabada de entrar en la morada.

--¡déjame verlo!—chillo la madre sin siquiera saludar estirando sus manos con efusividad.

--muy bien, muy bien, tranquilícense—pidió con hastió en la voz en tanto metía una mano en su bolso y sacaba un papel.

--- ¡si!—grito la madre con jubilo—siempre obtienes el mejor puntaje, light—le felicito depositando un beso en su mejilla.

--nadie es mejor que tu—chillo a la vez su hermana lanzándose a su cuello en un intento de abrazo.

--si…como digan—respondió con frialdad comenzando a subir hacia su habitación dejando atrás las dos mujeres gritando con efusividad.

Finalmente, ya lejos de los chillidos su madre y hermana entro en su habitación. Ya había obscurecido hace más de dos horas, por lo cual dirigió sus pasos directamente a su escritorio a encender aquella pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de estudios.

Abrió nuevamente su bolso, sacando esta vez una libreta de color negro. Ojeo entonces, mirando con satisfacción todo lo que allí había escrito, en tan solo cinco días. Súbitamente el goce de sus acciones gano, provocando que saliera una extravagante risa de si.

--parece que lo estas disfrutando…--pronuncio repentinamente una voz a su espalda.

Inmediatamente se volteo para encarar al ser de extraña voz. Su espanto fue expresado por un grito descomunal.

--qui… ¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto una vez habiéndose recuperado del espanto.

--yo soy…el shinigami al cual le pertenecía esa libreta—respondió el ser de alas negras y bufonesco rostro.

--¿shini…gami?—mascullo con la voz entrecortada poniéndose finalmente de pie—impresionante, aunque…debo admitir que…te estaba esperando—dijo sentándose nuevamente frente a su escritorio.

--¿me estabas esperando? Kukuku…--se mofo el shinigami--dime, light ¿no te parece familiar esta situación?—pregunto finalmente soltando una carcajada.

--¿familiar? Me pregunto que podría haber de familiar en ver un monstro como tu—contesto en tono arrogante en tanto se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

--ustedes los humanos si que tienen mala memoria…--le recrimino el horroroso ser en tanto se acercaba para poder examinar mejor su rostro—yo si te recuerdo, light, aunque ahora te veas diferente—finalizo para luego tomar una manzana que se encontraba en el bolso aun abierto de light.

--así que…diferente…--murmuro para si-- en cualquier caso…no has venido aquí para eso ¿verdad?… ¿has venido a…llevarte mi alma?—inquiero en tono desafiante.

--¿llevarme tu alma? ¿Por qué? …pero que fantasiosos son los humanos—respondió el shinigami mientras buscaba en la habitación más manzanas.

--por haber usado la death note—dijo con obviedad.

—Ne…light… ¿no tienes mas manzanas?—pregunto finalmente luego de escudriñar toda la habitación sin éxito alguno.

--hey… ¿me estas escuchando?—le recrimino finalmente al ver su falta de atención.

--parece que no tienes manzanas aquí…--reclamo el ser en tono de decepción—escúchame, una vez que la death note a caido al mundo de los humanos, le pertenece al mundo humano, por lo tanto ahora la death note, es tuya. —respondió con tranquilidad dejando escapar un atisbo de risa.

--mía… ¿eso quiere decir que no hay un precio a pagar por usarla?—quiso saber con premura.

--los humanos que hayan usado la death note no pueden ir al cielo, o al infierno, ne…light no me hagas repetírtelo todo de nuevo—pidió el shinigami en tono cansado mientras se recostaba sobre la cama.

--¿repetir? No entiendo de que hablas…y dime…shinigami ¿tienes nombre?—pregunto en tanto prendía su computadora y tomaba un lápiz para comenzar a escribir en su cuaderno especial.

--Ryuk—respondió sin más preámbulos.

--ya veo, Ryuk dime ¿porque me has elegido?—inquiero nuevamente con aire de superioridad.

--yo no te elegí…solo deje caer mi cuaderno, de nuevo, y tu lo cogiste, de nuevo…sin embargo ni siquiera yo esperaba eso, light—manifestó Ryuk con tranquilidad.

--ya veo…así que…solo lo dejaste caer… ¿Por qué?—dijo ya con un tanto de hastió.

--porque estaba aburrido, de nuevo—musito el shinigami también cansado de la conversación.

--deja de decir de nuevo, me fastidias—se expreso con molestia.

--kukuku…--rio estrepitosamente el shinigami--pero…me impresionas…no has cambiado nada…has escrito muchos nombres en la death note…será interesante…estoy emocionado…si así se puede decir—comento Ryuk entre risas.

--¿estas…emocionado? ¿Porque?—pidió que le explicaran.

--porque…los humanos son…interesantes—aclaro con dificultad en tanto comenzaba a reír nuevamente.

--ya veo…entonces…Ryuk…espero no decepcionarte, te aseguró que conmigo no te aburrirás—finalizo dedicándole al shinigami una estrepitosa y malévola risa, en tanto mientras este reía nuevamente.

* * *

bueno...he aqui el primer capitulo. espero que les guste y que lean en verdad el segundo capitulo.

en fin...nos vemos en el prox capi...

adiu...y gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

bueno, aqui traigo finalmente el segundo capitulo...creo que me ha costado terminarlo, y despues de tanto esfuerzo termino siendo casi una fotocopia del segundo capitulo, otra vez...T.T

en fin...la diferencia es que en este capitulo revelare en verdad de que se trata todo esto...recuerden por favor leer bien los dialogos en especial, asi cuando la verdad salga a la luz...bueno...XD ya veran.

respecto al LxLight quisiera aclarar que no es yaoi...u.u pero no porque no hayan besos o abrazos...es...bueno...ya veran por que.

en fin, disfruten el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste la trama "real" de la historia.

* * *

Duelo 

--light…-- llamo el shinigami—light ¿me oyes?—decidió preguntar finalmente luego de varios minutos de insistencia.

--cállate, Ryuk, a diferencia de ti, mi voz si la puede oír la gente—explico casi en susurro.

--que aburrido—se quejo el extraño ser.

Fue lo último que cualquiera de los dos pronunció hasta llegar a casa. Cada día, light se dirigía directamente a su hogar después de clases, rechazando con agilidad cualquier tipo de invitación que le hicieran.

Al llegar, subió a su habitación sin más. Encendió la luz y sacando la death note de su bolso se preparo para comenzar su rutina. Inicio su sesión en la computadora y, abriendo rápidamente las paginas de internet pertinentes, comenzó a escribir nombres de a montón.

--¿de nuevo te dedicaras a escribir nombres, light?—inquiero Ryuk volviendo de la deshabitada cocina con un par de jugosas manzanas.

--claro, Ryuk, el mundo aun esta infestado de criminales—dio como respuesta sin dejar de escribir—si quiero limpiar este mundo, aun si pudiera escribir las 24 horas del día, seria poco tiempo para lograrlo—explico finalmente volviendo de lleno a su labor.

--te lo tomas muy en serio, light—le recrimino el shinigami en tanto se recostaba sobre la cama.

---si quiero crear un nuevo mundo en el cual solo habite gente honorable, me lo debo tomar en serio, en especial porque tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir en la death note, después de llegar a casa de la escuela y antes de irme a la cama, además, debo hacer los deberes de la escuela y la academia—respondió dejando el lápiz de lado al escuchar un leve ruido desde la puerta--¿si?—pregunto esperando alguna respuesta.

--¡ah! ¿Por qué tienes la puerta cerrada con llave?—se escucho una molesta pero chillona voz desde el otro lado.

--¿Sayu? ¿Qué quieres?—inquiero mientras guardaba la death note en el cajón.

--necesito que me ayudes con los deberes—pidió la joven en tanto light le abría la puerta de su habitación—lamento molestarte mientras estudias—se disculpo entrando y sentándose frente al escritorio—pero en verdad no entiendo—se quejo finalmente.

--muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—pregunto a su hermana con hastió en la voz.

--Ne light…se que ya te lo dije antes, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, cualquiera que toque la death note podrá verme—dijo el shinigami aun sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Luego de dos horas de enseñar funciones cuadráticas, light, viéndose finalmente libre, salió rápidamente de su casa, volviendo una vez hubo anochecido, dos horas mas tarde.

--bien…creo que con esto ya esta—musito sonriendo con satisfacción al mirar el cajón.

--no has cambiado nada, light…de nuevo lo escondiste en el cajón—dijo Ryuk mirando el cajón con sorpresa.

--es mejor si lo escondo en un lugar tan común como este, ya que, en cualquier caso quien intente sacarlo…terminara jugando con fuego—aseguro light con un deje de orgullo en la voz en tanto encendía su computadora—mira, Ryuk—llamo luego de unos minutos.

--¿la leyenda de Kira el salvador? ¿De nuevo?—pregunto Ryuk al ver la página de internet.

--así es como me conoce la gente del mundo, aunque no me agrade mucho—expreso light sonriendo plácidamente al revisar cada una de las paginas.

--los humanos son interesantes, pero, muy poco originales—dijo Ryuk a modo de burla en tanto light encendía el televisor.

--lamentamos la interrupción en la programación habitual. Ahora se transmitirá en directo un mensaje de la ICPO, la Interpol…--anuncio el periodista con urgencia.

Lentamente, tranquilamente, un hombre llamado Lind L Tailor comenzó a hablar.

--…mas conocido como L…--mascullo light mientras seguía escuchando atentamente lo que aquel famoso detective decía.

--esto se me hace familiar…ne light ¿no lo crees así?—pregunto el shinigami queriendo burlarse, sin embargo, light no escuchaba nada mas que las palabras de L.

--¿yo? ¿Representante de la maldad?—pregunto light con un deje de ira en su voz—soy la justicia, y aquellos que se oponen a mi son los malvados…mira, L, mientras tenga la death note en mi poder no podrás hacer nada en mi contra…--grito sonriendo con autosuficiencia—jajaja…me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido mas emocionante si hubieses sido mas inteligente…adiós…L—pronuncio finalmente escribiendo el nombre en el cuaderno de la muerte.

Exactamente 40 segundos después, Lind L Tailor murió de un ataque al corazón. La emoción incontenible provoco que light soltara una estrepitosa risa, la cual solo pudo ser acallada por una inesperada letra gótica L en la pantalla. Atentamente entonces, tanto Ryuk como light escucharon el mensaje hasta que finalmente todo quedo en negro otra vez cuando light apago el televisor.

--esto será interesante, L, acabare contigo, porque yo soy… ¡la justicia!—chillo light para luego dejarse caer cansadamente sobre la silla frente al escritorio.

--kukuku…--rio Ryuk a su vez—es exactamente igual, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas light?—inquiero el shinigami con visible curiosidad.

--no se de que hablas, Ryuk, ya deja de decir tonterías---pidió ya con hastió en la voz.

--aun así…me pregunto por que—pensó Ryuk en voz alta en tanto se acercaba a light y examinaba su rostro.

--¿por qué "que"?—interrogo light con molestia por la invasión de su espacio personal.

--por que el rey shinigami te devolvió…en esa forma…----intento razonar el extraño ser aun sin notar que pensaba en voz alta.

--¿"en esa forma"? comienzo a pensar que hay algo mal conmigo—expreso light con resignación.

--por que…el rey shinigami decidió reencarnarte como una…chica…--se pregunto finalmente antes de notar la atónita mirada de light.

--¿hay algún problema con mi genero? Ryuk—pregunto light levantándose para mirarse en el reflejo de su ventanal.

Ningún problema aparente. Sus bellos ojos color marrón como su cabello seguían allí. Su delgada pero bien formada figura de medidas casi perfectas estaba tal cual la había visto en la mañana. Aun estaba vestida con el uniforme, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

--no entiendo a que te refieres, Ryuk—contesto al fin para luego volver a sentarse y continuar escribiendo nombres.

* * *

jajajajajajajajaja...a que no se lo esperaban...si...light es una chica...yo tambien me pregunto por que el rey shinigami decidio hacer algo asi, quisas tenia pensado algo diferente para L y light ahora que, definitivamente nada los puede detener para ue esten juntos,, exceptoclaro el hecho de que light es kira....y L...es L...jajajaja...en fin...espero que les haya gustado mi copia del segundo capitulo de death note, ya que de ahora en adelante no podre copiar mas...jajaja...debera ser todo de mi originalidad.

me esforce mucho por escribir la descripcion de los dialogos de light de manera neutra...sufri mucho cuando tuve que escribir la parte en la cual light s enoja poruqe L le dice que es diabolico sin revelar su nuevo genero...en sin...XD si no me creen revisen los dialogos, nunca mensione si era hombre o mujer....jajajajajajajaja (risa malevola al estilo kira)

en fin...ya tengo los tres ultimos capitulos hechos, el final esta de pelos, niehehe, ahora solo me queda ver con que rellenar lo demas XD.

ah! se me olvidaba...no se ustedes, pero como light significa "Luz" pense que no habria problema si le ponia ese nombre a un chico o una chica...para mi es mas unisex pero solo si lo lees en castellano, jejeje...ademas, u.u si no le ponia ese nombre, no se podria haber guardado el misterio.

en fin...espero que lean el proximo capitulo...me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia...ah! en cualquier caso, si les guta en yoi (aunque yo diria que es mas shonen ai T.T) invito a que lean mi opuestos y apuestos, es un fic de Link x Dark Link (XD jajaja me promosiono sola).

y esop...nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que se llamara...aun no lo se...debo ver la lista de los nombres de los capis de death note.

gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

bueno...finalmente traigo el tercer capitulo. con este si que he sudado la gota gorda. no sabia como hacerlo en absoluto y la inspiracion me llego casi en las ultimas lineas, mas que todo cuando empieso a narrar. XD en realidad tenia que hacerlo, claro, sin este capi la historia no podia continuar, pero, de ahora en adelante actualizare muchisimo mas rapido, ya que tengo bastante pensado lo que viene, en especial el prox capitulo, que sera uno muy especial.

en fin..gracias a las personas que han leido mi fic, me hace muy feliz que lo lean y disfruten ^^.

y esop...ahora los dejo con este capi.

¡ah! a todo esto, busque en internet, este capitulo tiene varios nombres, pero me decidi por este porque es el que mas se adecua a lo que trata este capi.

ahora si, lean y disfruten por favor.

* * *

Mirada

--light…ne, light—llamo el shinigami con insistencia—si me sigues ignorando me enojare contigo… ¡light!— se quejo nuevamente intentando captar la atención de la joven haciendo morisquetas.

--es muy posible que hayan instalado cámaras y micrófonos en mi casa—declaro light luego de haber revisado sus ropas minuciosamente—esto es obra de L, no tiene limites—mascullo luego de meditar unos momentos.

--kukuku…--rio el extraño ser--¿y ahora que harás? Light—pregunto con curiosidad.

--por ahora, lo primordial es demostrar mi inocencia—dijo en tanto entraba a una librería.

--¿vas a comprar un libro para aprender sobre los micrófonos y las cámaras?—interrogo Ryuk tratando de ver lo que light había comprado.

--por cierto, Ryuk, ¿Qué harás respecto a las manzanas?—musito light sonriendo para si una vez fuera del lugar.

--¡ah! es verdad…al comer manzanas se vera…-- comento imaginando la situación.

--los shinigami no mueren de hambre…no morirás si no te doy manzanas—comento la joven viendo en la distancia su casa-- si quieres comer manzanas, deberás encontrar un punto ciego donde puedas hacerlo—dijo finalmente una vez frente al inmueble.

--seré un caza-cámara…eso será interesante, de nuevo…-- mascullo Ryuk en tanto entraba a la casa para encontrar los aparatos de vigilancia.

Rápidamente, el extraño shinigami busco todas las cámaras escondidas en la casa, mientras, la joven light leía un curioso libro pequeño. "Yaoi" decía en letras grandes sobre la portada.

--¡ah!—suspiro la joven sonoramente—otra vez me engaño la portada—finalizo antes de levantarse y esconder entre otros libros el que acababa de leer.

--¡hermana! ¡Ya esta la cena!—le llamo Sayu desde el living.

--¡ya voy!—grito con fuerza la joven en respuesta.

--no puedo creer que mi hija, tan seria…--comento el impresionado hombre desde alguna habitación del lujoso hotel en la región de kanto.

--Yagami-san—llamo el joven detective—tiene 17 años, es normal—musito con su usual tono inexpresivo.

Finalmente luego de beber un sorbo de su té tomo un celular móvil y haciendo una corta llamada dio una señal. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

--si realmente pensaran enviar personas para la investigación…--se escucho desde el monitor una harmoniosa voz femenina—lo mas sensato seria que lo hicieran en secreto—razonó rápidamente para luego continuar—mostrar ese numero exagerado debe ser solo para asustar a Kira, sin embargo creo que el se dará cuenta—finalizo.

--tu hija es bastante inteligente, Yagami-san—comento el pelinegro al ver la escena con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Exactamente cinco días después de esto, la "actividad sospechosa" no fue detectada en ninguno de los miembros de ambas familias investigadas, razón por la cual las cámaras fueron retiradas.

--¡ah!...—se quejo el shinigami tratando de alcanzar el paso rápido de la joven—ya no hay más cámaras…ne light, apresúrate y dame una manzana—pidió finalmente.

--¿estas seguro de que no me dices eso solo por que quieres manzanas?—interrogo light sonriendo con disimulo.

--ya revise, no hay ninguna…--dijo el extraño ser casi en ruego en tanto su cuerpo mantenía esa extraña pose.

--muy bien…te comprare una manzana…--mascullo light con hastió en la voz en tanto se acercaba a un puesto de frutas.

--¡ah! en verdad esta no es forma de tratar un shinigami—se quejo Ryuk una vez habiéndose comido la manzana.

--ahora estoy libre de sospechas, ha pasado todo tal y como lo planee—dijo light casi en murmuro—si tan solo pudiera eliminar a L—mascullo finalmente antes de que su atención se viera desviada súbitamente.

--ne…light ¿pasa algo?—pregunto Ryuk al ver el pálido rostro de light.

--Ryuk—llamo de repente—vuelve a casa primero—ordeno de manera tajante—hay un lugar al cual necesito ir sola—explico comenzando a caminar sin previo aviso.

Dirigió sus pasos entonces, en completo silencio, caminando lenta y cautelosamente por aquel obscuro bosquecillo. La luz de la luna finalmente alcanzo la joven cuando ya a poco de su destino se detuvo al ver una silueta entre las sombras.

--¿hay alguien allí?—pregunto en completa calma.

Un nuevo silencio fue la única respuesta que la hermosa joven recibió de los altos arboles a su alrededor. Sin embargo, a pesar de creerse presa de la vista de algún extraño, ¿psicópata? Quizás, siguió adelante, tan solo unos pasos mas y encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

--esto debe ser…--se dijo a si misma en tanto se hincaba sobre la tierra y comenzaba a cavar.

Nuevamente un ruido extraño sobresalto la calma de light, quien esta vez, con una vieja caja en las manos, rápidamente y sin mirar atrás camino hacia su casa sin detenerse siquiera a respirar.

Desde pequeña sus aspiraciones habían tenido la dirección de la justicia. Admiraba a su padre y quería ser como él. Light quería ser del cuerpo policial y capturar a los criminales más buscados para que estos fueran enjuiciados. Por esta razón, desde que tenia memoria, sabia defenderse de lo que fuera. Su padre, Sochiro Yagami, la había entrenado muy bien en las llamadas artes marciales, por lo cual, incluso los hombres mas fuertes del club de yudo le temían.

Mientras se encontraba en el parque con Ryuk sintió una pesada mirada sobre ella, una mirada penetrante e intensamente quemante. Entonces lo vio. Un joven de cabellera y ojos marrón la llamaba desde la salida sur del parque.

Se cuestiono una fracción de segundo el que debía hacer. Lo correcto era tan solo ignorar la llamada y seguir su camino. No obstante, nada tenia que perder, en especial si aquel sujeto había visto la anterior escena con el shinigami, fácilmente podría obtener su nombre y matarlo si ese fuera el caso.

Camino lentamente luego de advertir a Ryuk que se fuera y la dejara sola, un extraño presentimiento le incomodaba sobremanera. Mas, al dar unos cuantos pasos, el extraño joven comenzó a alejarse velozmente en tanto aun le pedía con la mano que lo siguiera.

Al llegar finalmente a su casa, tas un leve regaño por parte de su madre subió a su habitación, asegurando la puerta como ya era su costumbre. Con delicadeza dejo la caja de cartón sobre la alfombra, procurando abrirla de la manera más adecuada para no dañar su contenido.

--te tardaste, light—dijo Ryuk en tono burlesco a modo de saludo.

--son… ¿cartas?…--mascullo la joven sin prestar mayor atención a su interlocutor.

--ne, light…eso es nuevo…-- comento el shinigami mirando con curiosidad los papeles que la joven sostenía en sus manos.

--de Kira para L…--leyó light lo escrito en el sobre—no puede ser…--mascullo observando detenidamente el papel reconociendo en el la ordenada y "perfecta" caligrafía.

* * *

jajajaja...a que no se pueden aguantar para saber lo que pasara en el siguente capi ^^ pero, no adelantare nada mas que el nombre para que se hagan una idea de que tratara.

"contacto" (capitulo numero nueve de death note.

gracias por leer...adiu...y gracias por los reviews...me hacen muy feliz y me incentivan a seguir escibriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

holas nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo u.u lamento mucho la larga espera, pero me salio algo de ultimo momento en la historia, ya que tenia pensado no poner a misa, luego si, luego no, y luego el estres de los transmites para la universidad, XD pero, tal cual, acabo de terminar ese asunto me volvio la inspiracion jajajajajaja

bueno...este capitulo es para mi la mejor forma de responder a los reviews respecto a misa, aunque se que lo he dejado muy inconcluso ademas claro, de que intencionalmente lo he hecho extremadamente corto XD, en los demas capitulos se vera que pasara XD, ademas, dejare este capitulo a libre interpretacion para despues desvelar lo que en realidad pasa en el siguiente capitulo XD.

en el capitulo anterior u.u habia puesto que este seria el capi en el que aparece nuestro amado L, pero, en pos de la historia y su buen desarrolo decidi hacer que sierta rubia apareciera primero.

finalmente me gustaria disculparme por la mala interpretacion que hago de misa, ya que como ella no me agrada del todo no la conosco muy bien XD.

en fin... disfruten el capitulo jajajajjaa

* * *

Rivalidad

Rayos brillantes, acogedores y e intensamente rojos que el ocaso regalaba sin censura provocaban que la piel de la hermosa joven se tornara en un color canela indescriptible frente al atardecer, en aquel parque en el centro de la cuidad.

--te amo…-- dijo el apuesto joven casi en susurro en tanto acercaba con delicadeza el rostro de la joven hacia el suyo.

--¡hey! Misa tiene novio, así que por favor, no escenas de besos—reclamo la pelirrubia con su habitualmente chillona voz volteando su cabeza bruscamente para evitar el contacto.

--pero que dices misa-chan—reclamo el director acercándose a ella—si pides eso no podremos rodar la pelicula—chillo una vez frente a la joven.

--¡no es no!—grito la aludida caminando hacia su representante para alegar--¡ah! pero que calor hace—se quejo finalmente luego de un rato de reclamar.

--aquí tienes—dijo su representante en tanto le pasaba un vaso con té helado.

--¡ah! ¡No me gusta el té helado!—se quejo nuevamente, tirando el vaso en dirección desconocida.

--light…ne, light… ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto el shinigami en tono burlesco al ver a su acompañante completamente empapada.

--si…estoy bien…-- respondió la joven calmándose a si misma internamente.

El día había sido simplemente agotador. Era bien sabido que las primeras semanas de clases en la universidad eran difíciles académicamente, sin embargo, lo que para light realmente representaba un reto era tener que lidiar con personas intelectualmente menos dotadas que ella, en especial si eran hombres que intentaban conquistarla con trucos en los cuales solo alguien con IQ igual a cero podría caer, sin contar claro, que por el solo hecho de ser mujer su opinión, a pesar de siempre estar bien fundamentada, no era tomada muy en cuenta por sus compañeros de trabajo. "estos idiotas creen que soy solo un adorno… pienso mas que todos ellos juntos" se decía a si misma con amargura cuando de pronto cayo sobre su cabeza un vaso lleno de un liquido que la empapo casi por completo.

--señorita—le llamo una mujer de unos 30 años—le ruego por favor nos disculpe por el inconveniente—se disculpo ofreciéndole amablemente un pañuelo a light.

--no es ningún problema—anuncio escondiendo a la perfección su enojo tras su sereno semblante.

--¡representante!—grito la joven modelo con voz aguda--¿Por qué estas aquí con esta mujer? —chillo a modo de berrinche cruzándose de brazos.

--Amane-san—pronuncio la mujer con regaño en la voz— debería disculparse con ella, ya que ha sido el vaso que Ud. tiro el que la ha empapado—le recrimino.

--es su culpa por atravesarse en el camino del vaso—dijo irónicamente mirando a light de reojo—además, las señoritas no caminan solas a esta hora por la calle-- observo de manera soes.

--por favor, discúlpela—pidió nuevamente la mujer.

--no hay problema—repitió light intentando irse del lugar haciendo un esfuerzo por no delatar su ira—fue un gusto, Amane-san—se despidió amable pero friamente comenzando a caminar.

--¡ah!—chillo misa antes de sacar la lengua a modo de burla.

--señorita—le llamo la mujer nuevamente-- por favor, déjeme su teléfono y dirección para si poder enviarle una disculpa más adecuada—propuso la representante con amabilidad.

--no es necesario—anuncio finalmente antes de irse a paso veloz.

--¡misa-misa!—grito el director desde el lugar de la grabación—es hora de comenzar a grabar de nuevo—anuncio.

--vamos, Amane-san—dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el set de grabación.

Sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer no alcanzaron a la joven, quien en ese momento se encontraba ensimismada viendo como light se alejaba caminando lentamente, con aquel abrigo color marrón ahora más obscuro en los hombros a causa del líquido derramado sobre ella.

--¿light?—pronuncio débilmente al reconocer aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos fijos en ella desde la distancia.

* * *

ah...u.u me sentia inspirada en la parte de la narracion de light, pero, morisi cuando comenze con los dialogos de misa-misa

espero que les haya gustado XD

el capitulo 5 ya esta casi listo, creo que le puse algo mas de humor, jajajajajaja, en especial cuando...ops...eso quedara en suspenso hasta que lo suba uno de estos dias cuando lo termine XD

gracias por leer

y ahora si el proximo capitulo sera _**"contacto"**_

adiu


	5. Chapter 5

holas de nuevo! que tal han estado? u.u yo muy muy ocupada, pasando las vacaciones ordenando mi habitacion entre otras XD pero por fin he vuelto ¡si! aun estoy vivita y coleando

bueno, primero me gustaria disculparme por la excesiva demora T-T pero esque las vacaciones me tienen mal...u.u estres y mas estres y salidas y ordenar mi habitacion y eso fue lo peor porque para mi desorden es un segundo nombre XD

bueno, aun asi, trate de hacer el capi mas largo en compensacion XD ademas de que tengo pensado hacer un one short de algo mensionado en el fic ¿a que no adivinan que es? es increible pero me he soltado tanto XD ahora soy toda una cochinona y de las que escriben jajajajaja

en fin, espero que les este gustando la historia tanto como a mi

disfrutenla...

a todo esto...el otro dia lei un "declaimer" tan divertido...creo que lo copiare...decia algo asi como...

declaimer: los personajes de death note...¡son mios! asi que me los cojo cuando quiero...

jajajajaja...en fin...a leeer se ha dicho! XD

* * *

Contacto 

El frio que en ese momento se apoderaba del lugar le estaba dejando prácticamente sin aliento. La imagen frente a sus ojos se presentaba tan nítida, real, tanto como su agitada respiración que se aceleraba con cada movimiento o palabra.

--e-espera…-- se quejo con dificultad.

--has perdido la apuesta, light-kun—respondió escuetamente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

--el que ha perdido la apuesta eres tu—musito ahogando un gemido con sus palabras.

--tienes razón light-kun—le concedió en un susurro junto a su oído—perdí la apuesta, pero, creo que he ganado de todos modos—se explico en tanto le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

Y sin decir mas embistió a su interlocutor lentamente para causarle a este el menor daño posible.

La obscuridad de la noche albergaba las en un principio suaves envestidas y gemidos, sin embargo, a pesar de la poca luz podía vislumbrar entre las sombras un pálido rostro y una cabellera negra a la cual se aferraba con fuerza en cada estocada.

El frenesí llego a su fin al cabo de 20 minutos, tras los cuales, con la respiración aun agitada, aquel joven que hasta hace poco había estado en sus adentros se recostó pesadamente a su lado.

--eres un tramposo…-- se escucho decir con voz ronca; masculina.

--si…tienes razón, light-kun—reconoció normalizando su respiración con un suspiro.

El techo de la enorme habitación era blanco, adornado por una lámpara simple que pendía de el. Dejo su mirada allí por unos momentos, aun repasando el como había sucedido aquello. Cerró sus ojos, pesados ya por el cansancio y finalmente se durmió.

Sin embargo, segundos después de caer presa del sueño mas profundo, dando una enorme bocanada de aire, despertó. Una gota fría recorrió su espalda haciéndole estremecer.

Observó detenidamente cuanto le rodeaba, buscando aun algún atisbo de aquel momento vivido hace tan solo unos minutos. Las blancas paredes de su habitación seguían allí tal cual antes de dormirse. Su escritorio, su computadora, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Lentamente miro a su lado. Solo se encontraba ella en aquella cama individual.

Aun era de madrugada, no obstante y para su desgracia el sueño la había abandonado completamente, por lo cual con pesar decidió levantarse y revisar por ultima vez el discurso que daría al día siguiente, después de todo no le gustaba dejar ningún detalle al azar.

Horas después, cuando El sol brillaba en lo alto, la hermosa y elegantemente vestida joven de cabello castaño subió al escenario a dar el discurso de bienvenida, seguida por un desalineado joven de negra cabellera y ojos del mismo intenso color.

Los exámenes habían sido fáciles para la ágil mente de light, quien, sin esfuerzo alguno, contesto correctamente todas las preguntas de todas las áreas en los exámenes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus pensamientos, su desempeño fue igualado por alguien más, aquel chico que se sentaba extrañamente detrás de ella en cada prueba.

Sus palabras fueron breves pero penetrantes, al igual que las de su compañero. Rápidamente, el joven de negra cabellera bajo del escenario al terminar su discurso, auxiliando a light con su respectiva bajada extendiéndole amablemente la mano.

Meses después de esto, en un día de clases, de aquellas primeras semanas, light se encontraba sentada en una banquilla en el jardín de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio.

--Yagami-kun—le llamo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado en la banca bajo aquel enorme y frondoso árbol.

Eran ya los primeros días de mayo. El sol golpeaba fuertemente el asfalto provocando un brillo especialmente molesto.

Tan solo una mirada basto para que light dijera lo que por su mente pasaba. El extraño joven de desordenada cabellera que durante los exámenes se había sentado tras ella, aquel con el cual debió compartir su discurso aquel primer día, quien no dejo de observarla durante toda la ceremonia.

--¿si?—dio como repuesta con fingida amabilidad.

--eres la hija de Sochiro Yagami—comenzó a decir inexpresivamente—tu sentido de la justicia solo puede ser igualado al de tu padre—aseguro desviando la mirada hacia sus ahora descalzos pies-- justamente ahora estas mostrando un gran interés en el caso Kira, por lo cual si juras no decirle a nadie, te contare algo de vital importancia para la investigación—prometió finalmente mirando a light a los ojos.

La impresión del momento paso rápidamente, alguien tan perfecta como ella no podía permitirse el mostrarse alterada en aquella extrema situación, aun cuando la mirada penetrante del pelinegro la acosara.

--no le diré a nadie—mascullo con un tranquilo semblante--- ¿Qué es?—ínsito.

--…yo soy L…-- respondió súbitamente el joven detective.

Un incomodo silencio que pareció durar una eternidad se apodero del lugar. Solo el bello sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento interrumpía los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes quienes ahora se miraban intensamente el uno al otro, queriendo buscar algún tipo de pista.

--¡ah!—chillo la joven de rubia cabellera--¡eres tu de nuevo! Y que…--musito sin poder ocultar una burlesca risilla--¿este es tu novio?—pregunto descaradamente mirando con picardía a ambos jóvenes—pero que gustos tan extraños tienes—se mofo nuevamente soltando una risa.

--¡ah! que envidia Yagami-kun, eres amiga de misa-misa, soy su fan desde que la vi en la revista por primera vez— indico a su vez el pelinegro mirando a la recién llegada con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

--¿de verdad? ¡Genial!, después de todo eres un buen chico—grito misa con alegría.

--como sea ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, misa?—pregunto light acercándose con confianza a la joven, intentando aprovecharse de la situación.

--estoy haciendo un trabajo aquí cerca, así que me pase a visitar a mi novio—respondió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

--¿esa es misa-misa?—grito una chica desde algún lugar cercano.

--¿misa-misa? ¿Dónde?—pregunto otra hasta que finalmente una gran multitud rodeo a los tres jóvenes.

Rápidamente y sin mirar atrás la joven de castaña cabellera se escabullo entre la gente, logrando escapar de la extraña situación. Sin embargo antes de poder irse por completo del lugar una voz extrañamente familiar le hizo voltear bruscamente.

--nos vemos en el campus, light-kun—se despidió el pelinegro subiendo a una elegante limosina negra en tanto hacia un ademan con la mano derecha.

--kukuku…te tiene, light—se burlo el shinigami mirando a light directo a los ojos.

Exactamente una hora después, ya encerrada como era habitual en su habitación, la joven de castaña cabellera descargo su ira, había sido una buena movida de la cual le costaría defenderse, sin embargo, ella era superior, seria la diosa del nuevo mundo, no se dejaría vencer, ella era Kira, y para cumplir con su utopía debía vencerle…

--…nos acercaremos mas y la batalla comenzara—mascullo luego de una estrepitosa risa--…6y cuando me hayas dicho todo lo que necesito…te matare con estas manos, ¡lo juro!—prometió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Y hay esta! ahora si que me comprometo a actualizar mas pronto, ademas, cuando entienda como contestar los reviews me pondre en marcha con eso tambien.

en verdad agradesco el tiempo que se toman en dejarme los comentarios, que en verdad me animan y ayudan a mejorar ^^

nos vemos en el prox capi XD´

adiu


	6. Chapter 6

y bueno, por fin luego de, no se cuanto tiempo he comenzado a subir capis XD. decidi empesar por esta pero en estos dias subire en las otras tambien. en verdad les pido disculpas pero las ocupaciones no me dejaban nada de espacio para escribir, y de pronto hoy me llego la inspiracion. entonces esop, espero que les guste el capi. el que viene esta casi listo XD asi que o lo subo hoy o mañana eso depende del sueño. ^^ esop disfruten la lectura y comenten ;D

* * *

**_Bitacora _**

Su respiración agitada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación. La obscuridad lo envolvía todo de una manera casi aterradora cuando súbitamente el shinigami saco a la joven de castaña cabellera de su sopor, sobresaltándola.

-¿pasa algo, light?—pregunto Ryuk mirando directamente a los ojos marrones.

-n-no…- respondió luego de respirar profundamente. Algún día ese shinigami la iba a matar de un susto, siempre se le aparecía cuando estaba mas distraída, casi intencionalmente.

Y es que últimamente light necesitaba dedicar al menos media hora diaria antes de poder atender cualquier asunto. Las noches eran interminablemente largas luego de volver a la realidad, tras aquellos extraños sueños.

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. La más perfecta hipocresía que ella pudiera imitar y un joven al cual no podía ver el rostro. Día tras día se repetían las escenas en su mente una vez que llegaba la noche, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño luego de las vividas imágenes.

Se levanto con pereza, el reloj aun marcaba las 4 am. Tomo un libro cualquiera del estante junto al ventanal y se recostó nuevamente. Abrió el texto y encontrando frente a ella solo hojas en blanco, cogió un lápiz del cajón de la mesita de noche y comenzó a escribir.

-¿un diario?—pregunto súbitamente Ryuk.

-no—dijo la joven secamente—es una bitácora—explico concentrada en lo que escribía.

-¿una bitácora? ¿Y que anotas?—cuestiono estirando lo mas posible su cuello para así poder vislumbrar que escribía tan atentamente la joven.

-últimamente he tenido… ciertos sueños—comenzó a decir pensando en si era una buena idea comentar exactamente de que trataban los sueños.

-kukuku… no serán ¿sueños cochinonos?—comento el shinigami de manera burlona.

-si fuera solo eso no seria un problema—comento en un suspiro.

-es extraño que te inquiete algo como eso… hoy en la tv dijeron que era normal que los jóvenes tuvieran "esos sueños"—se refirió el shinigami sin entender la preocupación de light.

-no tiene sentido que te lo explique—respondió la joven molesta por el comentario.

Ciertamente sus sueños tenían "esa" clase de contenido, sin embargo no producían en ella más que angustia y un extraño dolor en el pecho al despertar agitada cada noche, tal cual ella misma hubiese vivido aquellas escenas.

Lentamente y con parsimonia se levanto de su cama y se vistió.

-¿vas a salir, light?—pregunto el dios de la muerte al ver que la joven salía de la habitación sin decir mas.

Fuera un frio aire recibió a la joven de castaña cabellera. Camino a través de la poco iluminada calle sin dirección alguna en realidad. Hace ya dos semanas no lograba dormir más allá de las 4 de la madrugada. Cada noche despertaba con la respiración entrecortada con las imágenes impregnadas en su retina. Luego de haberse calmado cogía aquel cuaderno forrado en cuero y comenzaba a escribir cada detalle del sueño anteriormente vivido.

Cada noche el sueño cambiaba. La escena era básicamente la misma, sin embargo, tal cual viera una película, cada vez era un momento diferente.

Abrió el cuaderno que aun llevaba en su mano y leyó una de las primeras páginas. Era exactamente el segundo sueño que había tenido. En el, aquel joven vestido de camiseta blanca y jeans, del cual no distinguía el rostro estaba sentado frente a el, comiendo animosamente un trozo de pastel.

-¿te vas a comer eso, light-kun?—pregunto el pelinegro con aquella voz inexpresiva.

-no, puedes comértelo si quieres, ryuzaki—respondió con un notable tono de aburrimiento.

-light!—se escucho fuertemente desde la puerta de la habitación.

La chica pelirrubia se acerco rápidamente para luego colgarse del cuello de light. Quiso besarlo, pero luego de mirar con desagrado al joven frente a ellos, termino por alejarse y sentarse al otro lado del sofá.

-no se preocupen por mi, pueden hacer lo que gusten. —dijo ryuzaki como respuesta a esa mirada.

-¡eres un pervertido!—grito la chica sin mas, haciendo un mueca de berrinche.

Cada día era igual. Cada vez que ellos dos se encontraban era la misma temática de discusión. Sin embargo desde hace una semana que los pensamientos de light diferían mucho de lo que eran los de la chica, aun mas los de ryuzaki. Para el todo era solo un juego de habilidad mental. Incluso lo que había pasado aquella noche, aquellos que se repetía cada noche, horas en las cuales, su compañero, al cual estaba encadenado por la muñeca, pedía a su mayordomo que apagara las cámaras. Que irónico, que en momentos como este con total tranquilidad proclamara que el y la pelirrubia podían hacer lo que quisieran, cuando al llegar el momento en que los demás se iban a dormir, he incluso el mismo sintiera que debía descansar, pidiera que se apagaran las cámaras para poder hacer y deshacer en privado con el.

Una vez mas en la realidad. La joven light cerro su cuaderno, fijándose por primera vez desde que había salido de su casa en donde se encontraba. Sus pasos la habían guiado nuevamente a aquel parque. Ese en el cual vio esa sombra que la había guiado a esas extrañas cartas. Recordó que tenia una guardada en aquel cuaderno, la saco y se sentó en una banca para leerla.

Todas las cartas habían sido ya leídas obviamente, sin embargo, las leía una y otra vez. Como intentando buscar algo en particular, algún indicio que le diera alguna pista sobre que estaba sucediendo.

tal vez estas cartas son la razón de esos sueños pensó mirando fijamente la hermosa caligrafía sobre el papel. Una carta tan formal, y que finalmente estaba firmada con su nombre.

Una fría ráfaga de aire acaricio el rostro de light. Indicándole que ya venia siendo hora de volver a casa. Eran ya las 5 y aunque sabia que no podría volver a dormir, tendría problemas si su madre entrara en su habitación y no la encontrara. Después de todo, fuera del hecho de ser Kira, tenia reglas que cumplir en tanto fingiera ser una joven normal. Que la justiciera del mundo, su futura diosa que enjuiciaba criminales estuviera sujeta a esa clase de reglas era una completa ironía.

* * *

y eso fueee el suuuper capi. esta corto pero no senti que debia ponerle nada mas XD esop. las veo en el next cap ;D


	7. Chapter 7

y bien, tal y como dije en menos de una semana esta aqui el cap que viene y el 8 tambien esta casi ajaajajaja XD es tan gracioso -..- pero en fin. esop no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir tanto asi que hay les dejo esto y esop ^^

* * *

Artimaña

-light-kun!—le llamo el pelinegro desde la distancia alzando su mano como señal.

-Ryuga—saludo ella con su habitual hipocresía. Sonrió amablemente en tanto mentalmente asesinaba a su interlocutor por mirarle las piernas de manera tan desvergonzada.

¿Realmente este sujeto es L? parece un loco cualquiera, y lo que es peor, es un pervertido pensó la joven comenzando a caminar junto a su compañero de clases.

-¿estas lista, Light-kun?- pregunto con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-si, claro, aunque te advierto que desde hace mucho que no juego—contesto light tratando de distraerse mentalmente de la mirada que el gran detective, L, mantenía sobre su cuerpo bastante mas descubierto de lo usual a causa de su vestimenta deportiva.

Sin embargo a pesar de que en apariencia este era un encuentro amistoso de tenis, light intuía realmente cual era la intención de Ryuga. no podrás averiguar nada con algo tan trivial como esto penso, y entonces el juego comenzó. La pequeña pelota verde se paseaba de un lado de la cancha a otro. Por un momento parecía que el pelinegro ganaría, sin embargo light término tomando ventaja y ganando. El público que se había juntado a mirar el partido por curiosidad le aplaudió fuertemente. Los chicos rápidamente se acercaron ofreciendo a la joven un refresco, una toalla, una mirada.

Y de pronto las ofertas comenzaron a llover. "podríamos salir este fin de semana" "¿por que no vemos una película juntos en el cine?" y frases de ese tipo iban y venían.

-light-kun—llamo Ryuga lanzándole una toalla limpia a la joven repentinamente.

-ah… gracias—respondió sorprendida por el gesto.

El pelinegro se acerco con su paso parsimonioso. Se paro frente a light invitándola a tomar un refresco, el cual ella acepto aun entre los reclamos de todos los otros chicos que anteriormente se le habían propuesto.

-me gusta este lugar—dijo la joven una vez sentada en la mesa mas recóndita del pequeño café donde había ido a tomar un refresco con su compañero— aquí nadie dirá nada por tu forma de sentar—explico bebiendo un poco de su café.

-parece que light-kun es muy popular—musito el pelinegro súbitamente provocando que la peli castaña se trapicara con su bebida – ¿Te encuentras bien, Light-kun?—

-si…- respondió con dificultad—es solo que me sorprendió escuchar un comentario así de ti—

-lo lamento—dijo Ryuga mirando el pastel frente a si, y comiendo un gran trozo. – es solo que—continuo—me parece curioso que light-kun no tenga novio—

¿Que se supone que pretende diciendo esa clase de cosas? pensó con molestia. Claramente no era una casualidad que estuvieran allí sentados frente a frente conversando. Mucho menos el hecho de que Ryuga hubiese venido a ella diciéndole que era L. lo medito unos momentos. No veía trampa alguna en aquella observación por lo cual, luego de unos segundos decidió simplemente responder con sinceridad.

-a decir verdad, no he encontrado algún chico que me atraiga particularmente, no puedo tener una conversación coherente con la mayoría—se expreso brevemente.

-ya veo. —dijo sin agregar mas. Devorando lo ultimo de lo que fue alguna vez un trozo de pastel.

-¡ah! ¡Tu!—se oyó ruidosamente de pronto junto a light. -¿estas en una cita con tu novio?—pregunto misa sentándose confianzudamente.

La pelirrubia miro detenidamente al chico frente a ella. Esos ojos grandes y profundos. Ese cabello negro y desordenado. Esa ropa, esa manera de sentarse. Luego miro a light de la misma manera.

-definitivamente no esperaba que te gustara un chico así—expreso con sinceridad. —bueno, misa también tiene una cita—comento con voz cantarina—adiós y compórtense bien ¿he?—indico con una mueca traviesa justo antes de irse.

-ah… misa misa es tan linda—comento Ryuga mirando a la chica mientras se iba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y entonces de pronto una molestia se apodero de la chica de castaña cabellera. En su estomago sentía como algo quemaba. ¿Qué me pasa? se pregunto a si misma en tanto observaba detenidamente al chico frente a si.

-disculpa, necesito ir al tocador—musito súbitamente con notable molestia en la voz.

-que te pasa light, pareces enojada—se burlo el shinigami en tanto la joven caminaba hacia el baño.

Cinco. Luego diez. Finalmente quince minutos demoro light en calmar sus ánimos. En tanto repasaba una y otra vez la situación recién vivida para dar con la causa de su molestia. tiene que ser esa entrometida, su sola presencia me hace enojar, aun no se disculpa por lo del otro día pensó mirando su mueca de descontento en el espejo.

Salió del baño ya tranquila, dispuesta a hablar con el detective respecto a su integración al equipo de investigación, ya que estaba segura, primero, que L sospechaba que ella era Kira, y segundo, que en base a esto la querría lo más cerca posible para vigilarla.

-no te ves muy bien, light-kun—dijo Ryuga una vez que su compañera se hubo sentado frente a el.

No alcanzo a contestar cuando so móvil al unísono con el de L. una llamada de su madre indicando que su padre había sufrido un infarto la dejo pálida de la preocupación.

Fueron al hospital rápidamente, y comprobaron que el incidente no tenía relación alguna con Kira. Estuvieron allí y conversaron con el padre de light la posibilidad de que ella se uniera al equipo de investigación. Finalmente luego de unas horas lograron convencer al ex jefe de policía de que dejara a la joven participar en la búsqueda del asesino más feroz de todos los tiempos. Sin que lo notaran, el tiempo de visitas se había ido rápidamente en la conversación sobre Kira.

-nos vemos, light-kun—dijo L una vez fuera del hospital, subiendo a su limosina listo para irse.

-nos vemos, Ryuga—dijo light acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

Se quedo allí. Parada hasta que el automóvil desapareció de su vista. Entonces recordó las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho su padre.

"cualquier humano que posea un poder así, no encontrara mas que desgracias en su vida..."

-sabes Ryuk—comenzó a decir la joven en tanto caminaba en dirección a su casa—nunca he pensado que encontrar la death note sea una desgracia. Es mas, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida—

Si, en efecto, light nunca había experimentado una felicidad como la que sentía al enjuiciar criminales, al cambiar el mundo a sus ojos podrido. Crearía un nuevo mundo, y esa, esa era la prueba de que obtener el cuaderno no era una desgracia en lo absoluto.


	8. Chapter 8

y bien, se los dije o no? aqui esta el otro cap finalizado ^^. es que es increible lo rapido que puedo escribir cuando tengo ideas e inspiracion XD.

para este cap, he decidido integrar un lindo personaje que luego usare para otro fic de death note ^^.es un lindo personaje del cual mas adelante desvelare algunos secretillos. espero que el les agrade, yo lo ame *-* y bueno.

queria hacer una acotacion antes de que luego me lapiden por una descripcion que dare mas abajo, y es que quiero que cuando la lean, miren este link. . esta es la imagen exacta que tiene a quien describo. quisiera aclarar que la imagen pertenece en realidad a un personaje de un video juego que amo mucho, el juego se llama "baroque" y el personaje se llama "dr angelicus" la primera vez que lo vi pense inmediatamente en usarlo para mi historia y helo aqui.

bueno yap. eso no mas, espero que les guste el cap, de verdad encontre interesante la idea de poner un personaje nuevo, pero hay uds me diran ^^

* * *

Impostor

-y, light-kun, ¿que opinas?—pregunto L mirando fijamente el montón de papeles que ahora yacía sobre la mesa.

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta los datos anteriores, y el hecho de que los horarios no coinciden, diría que es probable que haya un segundo Kira—anuncio light sin mas.

La evidencia era contundente. De pronto, los horarios de las muertes habían cambiado, no, se habían duplicado. Como si de pronto Kira hubiese decidido no dormir y enjuiciar criminales las 24 horas del día.

Light tenia escritas en el cuaderno, distintas horas de muerte, sin embargo el hecho de que las muertes a ciertas horas se duplicaran, siendo objetivos del juicio criminales menores ciertamente parecía indicar que alguien diferente a Kira de alguna forma estaba matando como el lo hacia.

Ryuzaki, como se hacia llamar L ahora, le había mostrado a light los informes con los horarios de muertes, los nombres de los criminales y la ubicación, poniendo a prueba su razonamiento para comprobar que pedirle que se uniera a la investigación era realmente un acierto.

Más datos llegaban para ser analizados. Sin embargo no lograban averiguar mucho más al respecto.

Finalmente, llegada la noche, la joven estudiante universitaria, debía volver a casa para no crear sospechas respecto de su participación en la investigación del polémico caso.

Se despidió de todos y rápidamente emprendió el regreso para alcanzar a tomar el último tren. Subió al último vagón, que extrañamente a pesar de la hora estaba atestado de gente. Se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, esperando que algún asiento se desocupara. Miro despreocupadamente por la ventana en tanto escuchaba música de su reproductor.

-hola light—susurro una voz a sus espaldas. —no voltees o te matare. Soy Kira—dijo tajantemente con una voz seria.

Se encontraba en el tren subterráneo. La afluencia de gente era enorme. ¿Podría tratarse solo de una broma? La justicia de Kira era tan admirada por muchos que no seria extraño que alguien quisiera hacerse pasar por el futuro dios del nuevo mundo.

-¿no me crees?—pregunto como si hubiese oído claramente lo que la persona frente a el pensaba. –déjame demostrártelo entonces. —dijo sin mas.

De pronto un hombre sentado junto a la puerta contigua comenzó a agitarse de manera extraña. Cayó al piso ante la mirada atónita de todos los usuarios, y entonces tras apretar su pecho una última vez, murió entre los aterrados gritos de la gente.

-muy bien. Te creo—musito estoicamente. Ahora todas las especulaciones de Ryuzaki se materializaban frente a sus ojos. La existencia de un segundo Kira era real.

-escucha atentamente lo que te diré. Se que estas bajo sospechas por eso he tomado este curso de acción para contactarte. —Se explico lentamente para que su interlocutor entendiera todo lo que decía. —relájate—ordeno—se te ve perturbada. Alguien podría notar que el tema de nuestra conversación es serio.—indico.

Ciertamente estaba tensa. Y como no. A sus espaldas un sujeto que aseguraba ser Kira, y no solo eso, que en efecto era un segundo Kira con una death note en sus manos estaba allí, amenazándola de muerte. Y lo que era peor. Estaba matando sin cuidado a gente que estaba cerca de ella. Genial, ahora L aumentaría sus sospechas sobre ella hasta un 10% eso era seguro.

-no te muevas—ordeno autoritariamente—te dejare ver a mi shinigami, mantente tranquila—mascullo.

Suavemente apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de la joven de manera disimulada. Delicadamente poso su mano sobre la suya rosando su piel con un pequeño trozo de papel.

Una criatura de cabeza alargada apareció frente a light. Un ser con pequeñas alas de alambre sobre las cuales se paraban a cada lado un ave de una sola ala. Sus brazos largos tocaban el suelo y su piel blanca contrastaba con sus ojos amarillos.

-hola—dijo el shinigami con voz suave.

Light cerró los ojos con pesadez. Luego trato de observar a su acosador a través del vidrio de la puerta del tren. Sin embargo, al ser este mas bajo que ella le fue imposible. ¿Un niño? se pregunto.

-mañana—musito el chico súbitamente sacando a light de sus cavilaciones. –mañana nos encontraremos en Aoyama. Iras a dejar una "carta" con los datos de tu dirección para que pueda, digamos… ir a "visitarte"—dijo con sorna en la voz. —entonces te dejare ver mi rostro. No faltes. —finalizo para luego en un movimiento imperceptible, separarse de la chica y marcharse.

Light espero unos minutos a que el chico definitivamente ya no estuviera cerca. ¿Cómo sabia que ella era Kira? ¿Tenia los ojos del shinigami? ¿Cómo la reconoció? Volteo lentamente y suspiro en tanto observaba el lugar donde había estado hace poco el segundo Kira.

De regreso en casa light hizo, como cada día, lo que su rutina indicaba. Ceno, para luego subir y encerrarse en su habitación. Escribió nombre en la death note hasta pasadas las 23 horas, se recostó en su cama, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo justo cuando apoyo su cabeza en su mano, noto que aun tenía el papel. Aquel pedazo de la death note del segundo Kira. Miro el papel y noto una indicación anotada. Una dirección en Aoyama donde tendría que encontrarse con ese chico. Dejo el pedazo de papel en el mueble junto a su cama y sin más cerró los ojos y se durmió. Había sido un día agotador.

Llegada la mañana, light se arreglo para ir a su encuentro. En el camino especulo sobre que clase de persona era ese chico. Estaba realmente atrapada. Si este falso Kira había hecho el trato para tener los ojos del shinigami, entonces cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría la vida. Por otro lado, si lograban congeniar, fácilmente podría obtener el verdadero nombre de Ryuzaki y quitarlo de una vez por todas del camino.

Finalmente en Aoyama, light busco la dirección indicada. Encontró un buzón y supuso que debía esperar allí. Camino lentamente y se paro junto a la caja de metal rojo.

-light Yagami—dijo esa voz conocida desde su espalda.

Rápidamente volteo para encarar al chico. Tenía razón. Era tan solo un niño ¿12? No más de 14 años. Su cabello era color mostaza, y sus ojos profundamente azules. Su rostro mostraba rasgos extranjeros, alrededor de un metro y cincuenta de estatura. Contextura fina y delgada.

El chico tomo su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a caminar sin prisas.

-pareces impresionada—comento con calma. —tal parece que no esperabas a alguien mas joven que tu. —observo con suspicacia.

-no en realidad. Sin embargo se que para haber llegado a este punto sin levantar sospecha alguna del gran detective L eres un chico excepcionalmente listo—alago con un tono neutral.

-L… el ya debe saber que hay un segundo Kira actuando—musito sin mas.

-así es, en efecto, pero no sabe mas que eso. —explico light. -  
¿Cómo has sabido que yo soy Kira?—pregunto sin poder contenerse mas.

-porque no aparece tu tiempo de vida. —respondió estoicamente, en tanto se detenía esperando que el semáforo cambiara para cruzar. – no se puede ver el tiempo de vida de aquellos que tengan una death note, solo su nombre. —explico reanudando su marcha.

-no lo sabia—dijo Ryuk como respuesta a la mirada inquisidora de light.

pero que shinigami mas inútil pensó light mirando detenidamente al acompañante del chico. Le resultaba irónico el parecido que tenia este a un ángel

Caminaron algunas cuadras más hasta llegar a una fuente de sodas. Entraron, sentándose en la mesa mas apartada. Ordenaron y cuando finalmente se hallaron solos, comenzaron una conversación que de seguro seria larga.

* * *

y esop. espero que hayan mirado la imagen al leer he? que si no no tiene mucha gracia ajajajaja ^^ nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ya estoy trabajando en ello ;D


End file.
